El Diario
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: <html><head></head>Después de un gran desplante por parte de Gray, Juvia decide olvidarlo, y Lyon aprovechara esa oportunidad para acercarse a la maga de agua. Lemon en el capitulo final.</html>
1. Fiesta de cumpleaños

**Hola mortales... aqui les dejo una historia mas... ya es la ultima del dia lo juro!**

**Naaa no se crean...**

**OwO que nostalgia mi primera historia... tal vez encuentren unos errorcillos por ahi... x3**

* * *

><p>Juvia la invencible maga del agua se encontraba en su habitación en Fairy Hills, escribía incesante en un pequeño cuaderno que había adoptado como diario y que guardaba en un escritorio frente a su cama a un lado de un muñeco hecho a mano con la forma de Gray, su gran amor.<p>

Era un día especial, o al menos para aquella bella peli azul lo era esperaba su cumpleaños con ansiedad desde hace varias semanas, esperaba que el chico del que ella estaba enamorada le diera un enorme regalo, aunque solo con un "feliz cumpleaños" se daba por bien servida, no es que estuviera acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención pero le emocionaba la idea de ser felicitada por el azabache de hielo que le robo el corazón desde el primer día en que lo vio.

Se puso un traje azul cielo que hace tiempo que no se ponía, estaba por debajo de la rodilla sin embargo el escote que dejaba a la vista de forma discreta su bien dotado pecho, esta vez con el cabello largo y suelto que la hacían ver femenina y hermosa, y claro su coqueto sombrero a juego con su atuendo, sin más se dirigió a aquel ruidoso gremio al que consideraba su hogar.

Al llegar al gremio todo parecía mucho más tranquilo de lo normal. Macao y Wakaba estaban sentados en la barra frente a Mirajane sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Natsu y Lucy estaban sentados en una de las mesas del fondo sin decir palabra alguna y con un semblante decaído, poco usual en ese par que normalmente estarían gritando y causando escándalo, Juvia miro atónita la escena que parecía tan poco común dentro del gremio, no había nadie más a la vista lo que le parecía sospechoso. Aún seguía en la puerta mirando incrédula hacia dentro del gremio cuando alguien toco su hombro por detrás

- Gajeel kun- miro sorprendida al dragón Slayer de Hierro- que acaso no piensas entrar- le dijo el con un tono molesto y de mando.

Estaba por hacerlo pero aún seguía sorprendida pensando en una posible respuesta para tan deplorable escena así que sin replicar dio un paso dentro del gremio.

- ¡SORPRESA! – salieron todos los miembros del gremio que se encontraban escondidos en diferentes puntos del lugar, Juvia incluso dio un salto del susto, y después de reincorporarse sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

- Esta es una fiesta sorpresa para Juvia.- Dijo la chica dejando escapar una lágrima de felicidad.

Todos habían cooperado para dar una gran sorpresa a la maga de agua, sin embargo el rostro que más deseaba ver no se encontraba ahí.

-donde se encuentra Gray-sama?- dijo Juvia con algo de ansiedad. –Está en una misión lejos de la ciudad, tal vez regrese mañana- dijo Erza con una rebanada de su amado pastel de fresas en la mano.

-ya veo- dijo la chica de pelo azul algo decepcionada.

Pero todos se habían esforzado por dar a la chica una muy animada fiesta por lo que se integró con una gran sonrisa. Todos estaban felices y Juvia se sentía muy cómoda, ella siempre fue muy callada y reservada pero en ese lugar podía ser ella misma. Todos bailaban, Natsu armaba su típico alboroto, Lucy Levy y Cana se encontraban bebiendo y platicando en una esquina del gremio, y Juvia platicaba con Gajeel de lo feliz que era su vida en el gremio, Juvia estaba feliz.

Al final del día regreso a su habitación en Fairy Hills y escribió todo lo vivido en su pequeño diario, estaba ansiosa por escribir acerca de la bella pulsera que Levy y Gajeel le habían regalado, además de que Lucy, Natsu y Happy le había dado un collar en forma de copo de nieve que le quedaba deslumbrante, también escribió de lo triste que había resultado que su Gray- sama no allá estado presente en la grandiosa fiesta que todos los miembros del gremio le habían organizado.

-pero no importa de seguro cuando llegue Gray-sama me dará un gran abrazo de felicitación- dijo con una escena algo exagera de como seria producto de su imaginación.


	2. Me rindo

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo... son pequeños porque recuerden fue mi primera historia x3**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente entrando por la puerta del gremio, un mago de hielo se situó en la barra pidiendo una taza de café a Mira-san.<p>

-bienvenido Gray- dijo la peliblanca mientras ponía una taza de café en el mostrador.

-sí, si- dijo de mala gana mostrando un evidente semblante de enojo. -¿te paso algo?- pregunto Mira con curiosidad –termine gastando toda mi paga en la reposición de todo lo que rompí- la poseedora del SATAN SOUL solo sonrío tratando de resistir una carcajada.

-Donde está el maestro y porque esta todo tan sucio, acaso hubo un tornado por aquí o que- dijo el mago con un tono áspero –además ya es bastante tarde ¿Qué nadie va a trabajar hoy?- añadió.

-El maestro está en una reunión de consejo y además todos están cansados por la fiesta de ayer, dudo que alguien venga por aquí hoy, o tal vez lleguen más tarde- Gray estaba realmente cansado así que ni siquiera pregunto la razón de la aparente fiesta de ayer.

Termino de tomar su café pero antes de disponerse a marcharse oyó una voz melosa que le parecía familiar

–Gray-sama – grito la maga de agua desde la puerta del gremio.

-ah eres tu- dijo con un tono frio y áspero

–si así es Gray-sama que tal le fue en su misión- Gray no tenía ganas de hablar de nada así que sin responderle se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la entrada del gremio. –Gray-sama espere no se valla- le grito Juvia con una voz casi desesperada.

-y porque no…- añadió el mago de hielo llegando a escucharse agresivo.

-etto, es que bueno Juvia quiere decirle que…- Juvia quería recordarle acerca del cumpleaños, aunque en realidad deseaba a que él se acordara.

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES JUVIA DEMONIOS- Juvia lo miro desconcertada, es cierto que si había tenido una mala racha no tenía por qué desquitarse con ella, pero más que molestarse Juvia se sintió avergonzada.

-ESTOY ARTO DE QUE TE APRESCAS POR AHÍ SOLO ME ACOSAS Y BALBUSEAS COSAS…. ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES JUVIA DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ?- Juvia se sintió enteramente mal, bajo la cabeza tapando sus ojos las puntas de su pelo evitando llorar.

-Nada Gray-sama, Juvia lamenta haberlo molestado- Eso ultimo le rompió el corazón, jamás le había reclamado nada acerca de eso hasta parecía disfrutar de la compañía de ella, pero en ese momento Gray solo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del gremio, sin embargo antes de salir escucho la voz de la maga que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra.

-te pasaste esta vez Gray, pídele perdón a Juvia- dijo Mirajane con un tono de "o te disculpas o te mato con mis propias manos" – no hace falta Mirajane-san, Juvia tiene la culpa por estar siempre molestando a Gray-sama, Juvia promete no hacerlo más- Gray no volteo en ningún momento y después de escuchar estas palabras salió lentamente del gremio.

En cuanto el mago de hielo quedo fuera de su vista, Juvia callo de rodillas tapando sus ojos y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. En ese momento solo estaba Mirajane en el gremio, lo que fue un alivio, si alguien más hubiera visto esa escena Juvia se habría sentido muy avergonzada. Mirajane se arrodillo a lado de la chica y la abrazo como si se tratara de una de sus hermanos menores.

-Juvia ya está bien, Juvia le agradece mucho Mirajane-san y estaría muy agradecida si no le contara a nadie lo que paso- Mirajane la miro con ternura y asintió.

-pero ni creas que permitiré que esto se quede así- le dijo a la peli azul con un tono de determinación.

Juvia no pronuncio palabra y se fue directamente a su residencia en Fairy Hills, entro a su habitación y comenzó a escribir en su diario, aquel que se había vuelto un cómplice en su vida.

Relato lo que Gray había le había hecho ese día, ese día que ella esperaba le diera una calurosa felicitación de cumpleaños, y al final de la hoja escribió.

-"Y ese es el final para Juvia y su amor imposible, Juvia ya no puede resistir más, Juvia ya no quiere ser dejada de lado, Juvia se rinde".


	3. Tonto Hermano Menor

**Vamos con la continuación... recuerden ser unos buenos mortales y comentenme x3**

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días antes de que Juvia se animara a regresar de nuevo al gremio, pero por fin se dispuso a ir, había decidido darse por vencida con Gray, pero si bien era cierto que la razón para unirse al gremio en un principio fue estar con el mago de hielo, también era cierto que apreciaba mucho a sus compañeros y no quería que ninguno de ellos se enfadara con Gray por lo sucedido.<p>

Llegando al gremio vio a todos armando el alboroto de siempre y sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas a la barra de Mirajane a un grupo que miro de forma familiar, en aquella mesa se encontraban Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Charle, Lily, Gajeel, Wendy y por supuesto Gray Fullbuster. Juvia se acercó y dio los buenos días a sus compañeros.

-hola Juvia, buenos días, hace tiempo que no te veía andabas en una misión supongo- dijo la maga celestial tratando de justificar la ausencia de Juvia durante los últimos días.

-así es Lucy-san, Juvia tenía asuntos pendientes, pero ahora ya está libre- dijo Juvia regalándole una enorme sonrisa a Lucy.

Gray sabía que la razón de su ausencia había sido la forma en que la había tratado días atrás y se sentía muy culpable así que en ese mismo momento tenía que disculparse.

-Juvia tengo que hablar contigo, me acompañarías un momento- dijo el mago mirándola con algo de culpabilidad.

- Si es acerca de lo que paso el otro día no hay problema, ese asunto ya quedo olvidado Gray-san- la maga de agua dijo esto con una enorme sonrisa, sonaba tan relajada que casi era extraño haberla escuchado hablarle de esa manera a Gray, sin embargo nadie menciono nada acerca de eso, Gray pensó que aun estaría molesta y estaría en todo su derecho.

La puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe, y de manera escandalosa un grupo de magos entro haciendo un tremendo alboroto, se trataba de Lamia Scale liderado por Lyon Vastia quien vestía un elegante traje de gala y llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

-Aquí estas, Juvia- dijo el alquimista de hielo con una sonrisa galante en su rostro y entregando las rosas a Juvia.

-Lyon-sama- dijo la peli azul con las mejillas sonrojadas por el atuendo del joven. Gray observaba con una mueca de enojo en su cara.

- Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí Lyon- dijo Fullbuster visiblemente molesto.

-solo venimos a felicitar a Juvia por su cumpleaños, eso es acaso un pecado- dijo de forma irónica Sherry quien se encontraba detrás de él.

- Así es, solo quería traerle un par de obsequios puesto que hace unos días fue su cumpleaños- dicho esto saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y lo entrego a Juvia.

-Ábrelo Juvia es una gargantilla con una piedra llamada jade azul, fue difícil de conseguir pero una piedra de color de tus ojos será más apropiada para ti- Juvia esta visiblemente feliz y acepto la piedra, lo acerco a su rostro lucia realmente muy contenta.

-Juvia le agradece mucho que se allá acordado Lyon-sama- Gray se quedó atónito, ni siquiera sabía que había sido el cumpleaños de Juvia la fiesta que se había celebrado un día antes de que el llegara, Gray se sintió doblemente avergonzado cayendo en que era eso lo que juvia quería decirle cuando la trato de esa manera. -"porque nadie me lo dijo"- dijo en voz baja, tanto que nadie le prestó atención, nadie excepto Mira-san que se acercó de forma muy sigilosa.

-yo les pedí a todos que no te dijeran nada, ya suficiente había sido que la trataras de esa manera tan cruel- Gray no la volteo a ver a Mira y siguiendo viendo a los miembros del gremio de Lyon al redor de Juvia preguntándole acerca de la fiesta.

Gray tomo la mano de Juvia en forma discreta y la arrastro fuera del gremio.

-se le ofrece algo Gray-san- Juvia hablaba de manera muy casual, como así lo llamara siempre aun que era obvio que algo no estaba bien Gray la miro muy avergonzado por haber olvidado su cumpleaños he hizo una reverencia.

-lo siento mucho Juvia, ese día estaba muy cansado y bueno, perdóname- Gray se alzó para mirarla a los ojos y se dio cuenta que lo veía de manera despreocupada pero no lo miraba como siempre.

-Juvia ya le dijo que no hay problema Gray-san todo está bien así que no se sienta mal.-

-¿entonces porque me sigues llamando san?- Gray perdió la paciencia y le pregunto eso abiertamente.

Juvia se quedó un momento callada y después le dijo

- porque Gray-san dejo ese día muy claro que le molestaba que Juvia le hablara de esa forma ¿no es así?- le dijo muy seria, casi como si la antigua Juvia de Phantom Lord hubiera regresado.

-ya te explique que todo lo que dije fue sin pensar- replico Gray desesperado.

-aun así Juvia comprendió que para Gray-san Juvia no es importante, así que Juvia solo lo tratara como un nakama más. No me malinterprete Gray-san no estoy enojada con usted, solo que Juvia se cansó de ser ella la que siempre pide perdón.- al decir esto la maga de agua se retiró del gremio lentamente para que nadie notara su ausencia.

Gray se quedó estático no podía decir nada hasta que escucho la voz de un mago de hielo que había presenciado toda aquella escena.

-sí que eres tonto Gray, dejaste ir a una gran mujer- Gray lo miro de reojo tratando de ignorar sus palabras.

–no lo tomes a mal Gray, yo jugaba limpio e incluso planeaba dejar a Juvia en paz en cuanto declararas que te gustaba, siempre te considere como a un hermano menor, pero ahora no me are a un lado, te advierto que ella será mi novia solo quiero que te quede claro-

Gray no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado tan de repente, así que solo pudo decir – a que te refieres con que la deje ir- Lyon lo miro con algo de ironía y le repico

–tu sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste solo no te arrepientas después- dicho esto se alejó junto con los miembros de Lamia Scale desapareciendo a los ojos de Gray.


	4. Noches de lluvia

**Esto definitivamente es lo que tendria que pasar en la serie x3...**

* * *

><p>Desde el día en que Gray Fullbuster regreso de su último trabajo no hubo algún cambio notable en el gremio, dejando de lado que Juvia casi no se acercaba a él y si lo hacía era de manera muy casual, ella parecía estar bien sin embargo había un hecho que a todos les había parecido muy sospechoso.<p>

Desde aquel día todas las noches llovía de manera estruendosa, lo cual parecía muy extraño ya que durante el día un sol abrazador cubría toda la ciudad de Magnolia, muchos miembros del gremio no le prestaron atención sin embargo Mirajane y Gray sabían la razón de esas repentinas lluvias nocturnas.

Juvia se sentía muy bien durante el día, en el gremio y haciendo trabajos poco pesados junto a Lily y a Gajeel, sin embrago durante las noches ella regresaba a su habitación y miraba durante horas el muñeco que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y volvía a llorar incesantemente.

Había pasado un mes desde su cumpleaños, desde ese día ella no volvió a ser la misma, sabía que su decisión era la correcta, pero no sabía porque le dolía tanto.

Por otro lado Mirajane se había encargado de aplicar un poco de tortura mental sobre Gray, le repetía casi diario que eran su culpa esas lluvias durante la noche, y que el hecho de que Lyon se apareciera tan seguido en el gremio era su culpa.

-pero porque le gusto tanto el regalo de Lyon, no creí que Juvia fuera de ese tipo de mujeres- dijo Gray demasiado deprimido y recostado sobre la barra del gremio.

-déjame decirte algo Gray, una chica siempre es una chica y no importa que tan ruda sea o que tan fuerte, a las chicas siempre nos gustaran esos detalles como las flores, los dulces o las joyas, que te quede claro- aseguro Mirajane provocando que el mago de hielo saliera del gremio rumbo a su casa.

No para de pensar en lo mucho que le molestaba que Juvia saliera a paseos vespertinos con su amigo de la infancia.

Gray no se había atrevido a hacer nada, solo pensaba durante horas y horas lo estúpido que había sido y que el hecho de pedir perdón no había servido de nada.

Todos los días era lo mismo, Juvia ignoraba a Gray y él se sentaba en un lugar como para observarla he imaginar que cuando ella volteara le gritaría de nuevo "Gray-sama" como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero no paso.

Gray se la pasaba todo el día pensando en lo que había pasado, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa. Se encontraba en su cuarto acostado en su cama pansa arriba, pensando una y otra vez, nunca le había preocupado mucho la maga de agua sin embargo ahora no pensaba en otra cosa, llevo una de sus manos y se tapó los ojos con su antebrazo, había pasado lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, lo que nadie nunca hubiera esperado sobre todo tratándose de un mago tan frio como el pero había pasado "eso" y que tanto trabajo le costaba aceptar.

-creo que… estoy enamorado de Juvia-


	5. Un diario y un muñeco

**GRUUUUVIIIAAAA 3 **

**Saludos a Yamii JRock si estas leyendo esto Kaede planeo el Lyvia, yo no fui lo juroooooooo.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado más de un mes que el maestro se había ido a la reunión del consejo mágico, el consejo le dio un millón de quejas que habían presentado los ciudadanos de diferentes lugares a donde Fairy Tail hacia sus misiones, y cuando llego estaba realmente enojado.<p>

-mocosos, el consejo volvió a mandar muchas quejas de ustedes- el viejo ahora si estaba enojado.

-tenemos un montón y un titipuchal de cartas de disculpa que mandar a todos lados, pero no me dejaran morir solo- dijo el maestro con una cara de ironía en la cara.

-Gray, Natsu ustedes me ayudaran a escribir esas cartas- dijo el maestro con tono demandante.

-pero a mí me tocó la vez pasada y la antepasada- replico el dragón Slayer de fuego.

-entonces que sean Gray y Juvia, y no acepto más quejas- El viejo maestro se dio media vuelta y se fue sin dejar que nadie rebatiera su decisión, por otro lado Mirajane miraba satisfecha mientras Gray y Juvia se miraban con incomodidad.

-pues vamos Gray-san o hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo la maga de agua fingiendo estar tranquila.

-aye sir- dijo el mago de hielo llegando a escucharse graciosos. Ambos entraron a la oficina del maestro y se dispusieron a trabajar, pasaron varias horas en las que permanecieron en un silencio fulminante que acabo cuando el maestro entro en la oficina.

-ya mocosos lo acaban mañana ya es muy tarde, Gray lleva a Juvia a su casa y nos vemos mañana temprano- el maestro se alejó antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

-no tiene que hacerlo si no lo desea Gray-san- dijo Juvia mientras se ponía una larga gabardina que traía especialmente por si llovía.

-por supuesto que te acompaño Juvia, serás muy fuerte pero sigues siendo una chica- Gray solo puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dispuso a seguir a Juvia hasta Fairy Hills.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dijo nada, incluso cuando tuvieron que pasar por el callejón que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del gremio y sin cual era imposible llegar al complejo de departamentos, en cual Juvia se tropezó con un bote de basura y Gray la tomo de la cintura para evitar que se lastimara.

Siguieron caminando y cuando llegaron a la entrada de Fairy Hills Juvia se dio la vuelta para indicar que entraría.

-Juvia le agradece mucho Gray-san por traerla hasta aquí- Gray no resistió más la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la parte de atrás de los dormitorios para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella, Juvia se recargo en el árbol hasta donde la dirigió Gray y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo cuando se dio cuenta de que él se detuvo demasiado cerca de su cara recargando su brazo en el mismo árbol donde ella posaba su espalda.

-que es lo que quiere Gray- san- Juvia se sentía muy nerviosa, tanto que sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

-que, que quiero preguntas, está bien te diré lo que quiero, quiero que dejes de ver a Lyon, quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes, quiero que dejemos de tratarnos de esa manera, quiero que me vuelvas a querer-

Dicho esto la maga de agua logro zafarse de que aquella vergonzosa posición he intento hablar lo más seria posible a pesar de que su corazón palpitaba fuerte mente.

-cómo puede pedirle eso a Juvia, Gray-san, usted fue quien le dijo Juvia que solo lo acosaba y decía cosas sin sentido, fue usted quien nunca tomo a Juvia enserio, como puede ser que ahora le diga eso a Juvia- Gray no contesto, la tomo de la muñeca y le dio un tierno beso a lo que Juvia se zafo rápidamente.

En ese momento comenzó una tormenta tan fuerte que incluso costaba trabajo ver claramente.

-cómo puede, como le hace esto a Juvia- Juvia salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, mientras Gray camino rumbo hacia su casa bajo la lluvia maldiciendo ser tan estúpido.

Juvia entro a su cuarto sin hacer ruido, no quería que Erza o alguna de las chicas la viera y descubriera que estaba llorando, se tiro sobre su cama y dio la vuelta mirando el diario y el muñeco que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-Juvia tiene que olvidarse de Gray-san de una buena vez o Juvia seguirá haciéndose daño- al día siguiente antes de salir al gremio tomo el diario y el muñeco y los tiro en el mismo bote de basura con el que se había tropezado una noche antes, ahora si se acabó se había desecho de lo último que tenía para recordar tiernamente al mago de hielo, se acabó.


	6. Tonto remordimiento

**Hola hola mis amados mortales... no olviden ponerle comentarios a esta simple mortal que de su amor vivo x3...**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el gremio Gray fue directamente a la oficina del maestro esperando que Juvia no estuviera ahí, pero o sorpresa, ella ya estaba ahí, había llovido toda la noche y aun no cesaba la tormenta, era una escena algo deprimente pero ambos se dispusieron a trabajar sin decir absolutamente nada, y así paso el día entero y a pesar de haber trabajado en esas cartas dos días enteros aun el final se veía lejos.<p>

-ya niños a sus casas acaban mañana ya es muy tarde- dijo el maestro asomando solo la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina y sin obtener respuesta.

-te llevare hasta tu casa- dijo Gray esperando un gesto de desaprobación el cual no hubo.

Juvia permaneció neutral todo el camino, sin embargo no había parado de llover era obvio que ella no estaba bien, así que cuando llegaron a la puerta Juvia se disponía a abrir la puerta sin dar la mínima señal de vida cuando escucho al mago de hielo replicar.

-por lo que hice anoche, lo siento mucho- Juvia volteo con una cara que pronunciaba un enorme puchero y replico.

-acaso cree que Juvia es un juego, o alguien de quien se puede burlar, Juvia está harta de usted Gray-san por favor no le vuelva a hacer algo así a Juvia jamás.- la verdad ella disfruto bastante del beso, aun lo quería demasiado pero estaba harta de todo lo que había pasado y estaba determinada a olvidarlo.

-no puedo hacer eso Juvia, porque yo, yo me he dado cuenta, me he dado cuenta de que ¡te quiero Juvia! Te quiero, ahora solo pienso en ti, desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, todas las noches son un suplicio viendo la lluvia caer en mi ventana anunciándome que estas triste y pensar que no puedo abrazare- el mago de hielo se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros aun empapados por la lluvia.

-estas entendiendo lo que estoy diciendo Juvia Loxar, te quiero- el, la abrazo como si ella fuera escapar de un momento otro, pero la lluvia en vez de cesar se volvió aún más fuerte.

-Gray-san es usted un mentiroso, como puede decirle eso a Juvia después de todo lo que paso, quiere que Juvia le diga que también lo quiere para continuar siendo como antes, ¿aumenta su ego sabiendo que alguien está enamorado de usted?, Juvia no le cree, no le cree nada-

Diciendo esto la maga de agua se soltó de sus brazos y corrió a su habitación. Gray se quedó en la puerta de Fairy Hills maldiciendo el cada vez hacer cosas más tontas ocasionando que ella se separe de su lado, cuando se dio la vuelta para disponerse a irse vio a cierto dragón Slayer de hierro que había presenciado toda la escena.

Caminaron hasta el callejón cerca de Fairy Tail donde el azabache de hierro comenzó a regañarlo.

-ya sabía que algo raro estaba pasando, pero no me imagine que fuera tan grave, ya había notado que Juvia dejo de decirte sama, pero no creí que te afectaría tanto-. Gray no lo miraba solo miraba suelo.

-a que te refieres- sintió un golpe por parte del dragón de hierro que lo lanzo ocasionando que se volteara el bote de basura metálico que ahí se encontraba.

-quieres saber a qué me refiero hielito, a que Juvia solo les dice "sama" a aquellos chicos que tienen oportunidad de acercarse a ella sentimentalmente, y temo decirte que has salido de la lista- Gray lo miro incrédulo y sin pronunciar palabra, solo pensaba que a Lyon aun le decía "sama"

-así que ya sabes stripper, déjala en paz o te matare con mis propias manos- diciendo esto el azabache de hierro dio la media vuelta y se fue. Gray agacho la cabeza sintiéndose enormemente deprimido y entre la basura que había caído del bote que recibió su caída estaba un muñeco con la forma de el mismo y un diario que tenía gravado el nombre de Juvia en la parte de atrás. Gray solo los tomo y regreso lentamente a su casa.


	7. Celos

**Bien mortales el penultimo episodio disfrutenlo x3...**

* * *

><p>Gray llego a su departamento y se tiro en su cama aun con las cosas que en la mano, se desojo de su ropa que sorprendentemente aun llevaba y se dispuso a leer.<p>

El diario comenzaba el día que Gray y Juvia se habían conocido y contenía pequeñas notas como:

"Gray-sama es una persona maravillosa, le mostro a Juvia lo hermoso que es el cielo"

"Gray-sama se fue a una misión, espero que regrese pronto, y aun que Juvia sabe que no lo ara espero que traiga algún recuerdo para Juvia"

Gray se sentía cada vez peor con lo que leía, era como si todos los días desde que llego al gremio solo había vivido para él, todas las hojas contenían cosas acerca de él, pero lo peor vino al final, cuando leyó las últimas dos hojas en las su mundo parecía derrumbarse, Juvia había relatado lenta y detalladamente como el, la había tratado y jamás pensó o no recordaba haberlo hecho de una manera tan cruel como ella lo había descrito.

-eres un verdadero estúpido Gray Fullbuster- se decir así mismo cuando leía el diario, no había escrito acerca de Lyon y al menos eso lo tranquilizaba sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente Gray llego de nuevo al gremio y al igual que el día anterior fue directamente a la oficina del maestro pero esta vez Juvia no estaba ahí, en vez de eso Mirajane cerraba un sobre con la boca.

-que haces aquí ¿nos vas a ayudar?- replico Gray sentándose a un lado de la peliblanca.

-Juvia me pidió que la sustituyera mientras daba un paseo con Lyon-san- antes de que acabara de decirlo Gray salió corriendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Se acercó a su compañera y amiga Lucy –Lucy podrías ayudar a Mirajane por mí, te lo suplico- a lo que la maga celestial replico –y porque yo, que tienes que hacer tu que no puedes hacerlo-

-Juvia salió con Lyon y tengo que detenerla porque me di cuenta de que la quiero- Lucy se quedó perpleja ante tal declaración y le lanzo una mirada irónica –apenas te das cuenta, tonto ve por ella- Gray salió corriendo del gremio y Lucy entro con Mirajane ambas se voltearon a ver y sonrieron victoriosas.

Gray tenía una leve idea de donde estaban y acertó, a un lado del lago se encontraban platicando, haciendo un pequeño picnic sobre el pasto verde, se reían mucho, Juvia parecía feliz, pero a Gray le hervía la sangre por dentro, siguió su impulso y golpeo a Lyon lo más fuerte que pudo mandándolo al lago.

-déjala en paz, Juvia es mía, mía y de nadie más- dijo mientras Juvia lo veía atónita.

-Lyon –sama ¿se encuentra bien?- Juvia ayudo a Lyon a salir, sin embargo Gray, la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevo. Lyon simplemente se quedó ahí y sonrió.

-está bien esta es tu ultima oportunidad- le dijo al Fullbuster aunque este no lo oyera.

-Gray-san está lastimando a Juvia- dijo la maga de agua con la voz chillona. Gray ignoro su ruego y se la llevó hasta la parte de atrás de Fairy Hills donde le había dado su primer beso.

-ya no puedo más Juvia, te quiero, te quiero, no soporto que ese idiota te vea sonreír. No lo acepto- miro a Juvia fijamente a los ojos tomándola de los hombros, a Juvia le costaba trabajo creerle pero después de tanta insistencia quería creer que podía ser cierto, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo sufrir un poco más por todo lo que ella había soportado.

-lo siento mucho Gray-san ya no significa nada para Juvia- Gray no quería creerle no podía hacerlo.

-Mientes, yo sé que mientes, solo lo haces para hacerme sufrir- pero aun que era verdad la maga quería hacerlo sufrir un poco más así que se dio media vuelta y entro a Fairy Hills.


	8. Amor Consumado

**O/w/O mi primer Lemon ok esto es vergonzoso jajaja gracias por los que llegaron hasta aca x3 y les agradeceria algunos comentarios x3...**

* * *

><p>Juvia pensaba que si él le volvía a decir algo esta vez aceptaría gustosa, pero tenía que rechazarlo solo una vez más, pensó que Gray se había ido, además era algo tarde y estaba toda empapada por ayudar a Lyon a salir del lago así que decidió tomar un baño.<p>

Gray se quedó en su lugar sin moverse, aun cuando Juvia ya se había ido él se quedó ahí sin más, después de varios minutos reacciono y busco por fuera la habitación de Juvia, cuando la tuvo ubicada, procedió meterse por la ventana tal y como hacia Natsu en la casa de Lucy.

Cuando entro vio a Juvia con tan solo una toalla rodeando su torso y una pequeña toalla en sus manos con la que frotaba su cabello mojado hasta que el chico irrumpió en su cuarto, sabía que Juvia era hermosa, pero en esa pequeña toalla lucia más que hermosa, era una dulce tentación que Gray no podía soportar más.

-Gray-san- que hace en la habitación de Juvia, Juvia se está cambiando vallase- Gray ignoro sus palabras y se acercó, la acorralo contra la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella, Juvia pego su espalda a la pared y apretó los ojos.

Gray se acercó y la observo por unos minutos, Juvia era una chica hermosa, tanto que se maldecía por no lo haberla visto antes, además olía delicioso por el baño recién tomado, Juvia levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba con ternura y deseo.

-Juvia, se mía, por favor se mía- Juvia estaba muy nerviosa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento abandono su postura y llamo al chico igual que antes.

-Gray-sama- Gray la tomo de la cintura y le dio un largo y apasionado beso.

-si vuelve a decirme así Juvia, por favor- Juvia solo apretó los ojos he intento quitarse para ignorar la orden, Gray ya estaba demasiado entrado, simplemente ya no se iba a detener por nada.

Gray continuaba abrazándola pero en un momento comenzó a caminar hasta que la tenía parada al filo de la cama y dejo caer en ella suavemente, se alejó un poco para observarla, después de todo solo tenía una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, procedió de nuevo a besarla, solo que esta vez un poco más salvajemente, introducía su lengua explorando toda su boca, a lo que la maga de agua correspondía perfectamente, no podía negar que lo seguía amando a pesar de todo.

Gray libero su boca para dejarla respirar pero continúo besando su cuello, cada vez bajaba más hasta que llego al borde de la toalla y la desabrocho con delicadeza.

-no lo haga Gray-sama por favor- Gray se sentía feliz de que se volviera a referir a el de esa forma pero igual no se iba a detener, sabía que a ella le gusta y a él le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo.

La despojo completamente de su ropa, no supo en que momento pero ya había perdido la mayor parte de su ropa y ahora solo se encontraba en bóxer.

-Juvia, eres hermosa, y ahora serás solo para mí- habiendo despojado de su toalla procedió a explorar su cuerpo, primero sus enormes senos, los tocaba de arriba abajo haciéndola sentir en el paraíso, lamia y chupaba sus pezones como si fueran el dulce más sabroso del mundo. Juvia le decía a cada segundo que parara, pero Gray no lo aria, no quería hacerlo.

Gray siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con la intimidad de Juvia.

-Gray- sama que hace, no toque ahí a Juvia por favor-

-lo siento mucho Juvia esta vez no te obedeceré- y continuo con la parte más sensible de la chica, lamia succionaba, y chupeteaba su intimidad primero lento y luego más rápido. Después se dirigió a su cara y la miro a los ojos.

- ahora si no me dices que pare no respondo de mí, Juvia- Juvia estaba harta de fingir, así que solo se dejó llevar

-Juvia mintió, Juvia quiere ser la mujer de Gray-sama- dijo Juvia siendo ahora ella la que comenzaba a besarlo con pasión.

Juvia despojo a Gray de su bóxer dejando ver un enorme miembro bien erecto.

-mira como me tienes estarás contenta- Juvia tenía miedo pero estaba feliz.

-lo estoy Gray-sama, solo le pido que sea mable con Juvia ya que es su primera vez-

Gray se sintió como si la maga le hubiera dando permiso de hacer lo que todo el rato se estuvo aguantando así que la acomodo sobre la cama y procedió a meter su enorme miembro en Juvia, no se quejó en ningún momento hasta que Gray choco con eso que comprobaba que hasta ese momento la chica era virgen.

-ahh Gray-sama- grito la maga de agua extasiada.

-dilo otra vez- replicaba el mago de hielo haciendo sufrir un poco a su amante.

-Gray-sama Gray-sama- la embestía tomando de las caderas de forma lenta y luego más rápida

-Juvia. Te amo- Juvia soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, ese día por fin sus sueños se veían cumplidos

Gray continuo haciendo sentir a la maga de agua en el cielo, recorrió cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo con la lengua y ella solo gritaba.

-Gray-sama- a Gray le fascinaba que lo llamara así y lo excitaba cada que lo hacía.

-te prohíbo que te vallas de mí, no lo vallas a hacer jamás-

Gray y Juvia por fin culminaban de una manera muy apasionada su amor y se quedaron ahí dormidos juntos despreocupados de lo que los demás pudieran decir lo único que importaba era que se amaban y ahora estaban juntos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente llegaron Gray y Juvia al gremio tomados de la mano. Así es se quedaron toda la noche juntos, al fin se le veía sonreír sinceramente a Juvia después de mucho tiempo y Gray ocultaba un poco su sonrisa para a leguas se veía que estaba inmensamente contento.

-Buenos días tortolos- dijo Mirajane con una enorme sonrisa pícara.

-Buenos días Mirajane-san- dijo Juvia acercándose lentamente a la barra.

-¿hey como que tortolos?- replico Gray más con una sonrisa que con enojo. Mirajane estuvo a punto de responder cuando Gray sintió que algo frio le tocaba la espalda.

-ICE MAKER cucaracha de hielo- dijo Lyon poniendo la mano en la espalda de Gray, este salió corriendo alrededor del gremio tratando de quitarse el insecto de hielo de la espalda.

-Lyon-sama- dijo Juvia sorprendida de verlo ahí tan temprano.

-o querida Juvia ayer ya no tuve tiempo de decirte ayer lo bella que te veías- le dijo Lyon tratando de zanjar lo que ayer.

- que rayos quieres con Juvia Lyon, no te quedo claro lo que paso ayer- dijo Gray volteando a ver a Lyon visiblemente jadeante.

- solo quería despedirme de Juvia y de ti también- dijo Lyon con un tono algo melancólico.

-a que se refiere Lyon-sama- dijo Juvia mostrándose preocupada.

-si Lyon que quieres decir con eso- Dijo Gray poniéndose enfrente de Juvia (kyaa celostino)

-he tomado en mi gremio una misión de 3 años así que no nos veremos en un largo tiempo- dijo Lyon tratando de verse despreocupado.

-pero Lyon-sama- replico Juvia con algo de preocupación. –por eso estoy aquí hoy además que…- dicho eso Lyon se acercó a Juvia y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla.

-pe… pero Lyon-sama- dijo Juvia completamente roja

–lo siento Juvia tenía que hacerlo al menos una vez- dijo Lyon mientras volteaba a ver a Gray que estaba en shock por la escena que acaba de presenciar a lo que Lyon simplemente dio unas palmadas en su cabeza y dirigiéndose a la entrada del gremio le dijo

-Ahora si no la dejes ir por nada ni nadie entendiste. Y si la haces llorar yo mismo vendré a darte tu merecido- dicho esto Lyon salió del gremio desapareciendo a la vista de los presentes.

-ara, ara ese Lyon sí que sabe cuándo hay que retirarse- dijo Mira mientras Juvia y Gray aun no salían de la sorpresa.

-Ah Lyon no tiene remedio, pero de algo si estoy muy seguro seguiré su consejo y no te dejare ir jamás, Juvia- Gray miro a Juvia con mucha ternura a lo que esta solo se sonrojo.

Gray la tomo de la mano y subiéndose arriba de una de las mesas, llamando la atención a todos los del gremio grito.

-"hey todos escúchenme tengo algo que decir, Juvia y yo ahora somos novios, además tengo otro anuncio que hacer"- bajándose de la mesa se arrodillo enfrente de Juvia y saco una cajita de su bolsa.

-Juvia- le dijo completamente serio y sacando con hermoso anillo con una enorme piedra azul.

-¿Ssi? Gray-sama- dijo está completamente roja.

-TE CASARIAS CONMIGO-

-Ssi, Gray-sama por supuesto que si- Dijo Juvia lanzándose a sus brazos.

-heeeeeee- resonó por parte de todos en el gremio.

-¿No es un poco apresurado?- dijo Mirajane aunque visiblemente estaba feliz por Juvia.

-QUE no te me puedes adelantar hielito- grito Natsu con llamas en los ojos- Lucy cásate conmigo-

-qué es esto una competencia- dijo Lucy enojada.

-que no me puedo quedar atrás- dijo Gajeel tratando de llamar la atención.

-Enana- replico viendo a McGarden. –te casas conmigo cierto- dijo muy decidido.

-Pero que dices…- grito Levy muy roja-Que acaso no quieres- Gajeel se acercó a o que Levy solo agacho la cabeza.

-Oigan, no lo hagan solo porque lo hice- dijo Gray tratando de verse maduro. (Aja xD)

-NO ES POR ESO- dijeron Natsu y Gajeel al mismo tiempo.

-está bien pero creo que falta algo- dijo Lucy acercándose al Dragón Slayer de fuego y dándole un gran beso para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-Tu no vas a hacer eso enana- dijo Gajeel acercando su mejilla a Levy.

-etto…- Levy solo se acercó y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla.

-Mocosos, por lo que veo tendremos 3 bodas sin embargo, no habrá ninguna hasta que acabemos las cartas-

-AYE SR- dijeron todos al unisonó.

FIN


End file.
